


Snape's Last Day

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Poor syllabus choices FTW.





	

In hindsight, adding aphrodisiacs to the syllabus hadn't been Snape's greatest moment in teaching. Now, with his Gryffindor and Slytherin students strewn about the dungeons in various states of undress, Snape was beginning to wonder whether it hadn't been the sort of mistake that causes the destruction of an otherwise fine career.

Clearing his desk of a snogging Harry and Draco, Snape took a seat, staring grumpily around the room as Parvati and Lavender took turns to kiss a blushing Ron.

'Oh well,' he muttered, grabbing Neville by the collar and unbuttoning his robes. 'I can only be fired once.'


End file.
